Let Me Be Selfish To The Very End
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: Fifth story! After the incident at the Tower of Rem, as Luke has a nightmare. AschLuke pairing. Sequel to the first four. RnR


**Tales of the Abyss**

**Fifth story!!! Lolx**

**Thanks again for the usual readers!!**

**Let Me Be Selfish To The Very End**

By kiralacusforever

Closing the door behind him, Guy sighs as the others rush up to him. "Guy, how's Luke doing?"

"I have tucked him in, though I'm still worry about him."

The group just came back from the Tower of Rem after what happened. Luke fell unconscious along the way back from Belkend to Baticul while Asch is nowhere to be found.

"Where is Asch when we need him?"

All of them sigh until they notice someone behind, they turn around to see Asch walking up to them. "How's he doing?"

"He's in his room, sleeping. You should go in and see." Asch nods as he is about to enter the room when they hear Luke shouting. Asch quickly enters the room to see Luke trashing about on his bed. He rushes over to the bed and tries to calm Luke down by hugging him. The others could only watch at a corner. Luke continues to trash about as he starts to claw onto Asch's back. "Luke! Calm down! It's me! Asch!"

No change in Luke's behaviour as Asch tries to open their mind link, but it feels like a barrier is blocking him. He concentrates harder, at the same time cautious of not hurting Luke's mind. _"Luke, please calm down! It's me, Asch! I'm right here, here with you! Luke!"_

To his relief, the method seems to work as Luke suddenly slumps into his arms. "Luke?" He feels the boy shifts a little as he pulls Luke back to have a better look. Luke opens his eyes slowly as he looks up at Asch. "A..sch…?"

"Yeah…it's me." Asch smiles softly as he brushes Luke's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I…was…having a dream and…and then…and THEN! Everything is so dark! The darkness is pulling me, trying to engulf me! I can hear voices, coming from everywhere! Saying that…that it's all my fault!! My fault that so many people die!! My fault…! MY FAULT!!!!" Luke cups his ears as he loses control again. Asch grabs hold of him and pulls him back into his arm, as the boy starts to weep and trembles in fear. Asch looks towards the others, while they get the cue as they leave the room, closing the door behind them.

Gently rocking the crying boy in his arm, Asch hold on tight to Luke while he adjusts himself on the bed to get a better position. It is then he notices that the trembling has stop and the crying has become soft sobbing. "Luke? Are you alright?"

"Asch…I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologising?"

Luke chokes. "I…I wish to save people…that's why I…went to the tower…to be the one who is going to perish along with the replicas…But…I was so scared…I was so scared to die…!! I…I…!!!"

Asch cuts him off by covering his lips with his. They break off as Asch stares at Luke, making the boy shivers under the glance. "It is normal to feel afraid when you are going to die! It's not your fault!"

"But…I'm supposed to die! In order to save everyone! I…I…!"

"Luke!" Luke is startled as Asch shouts at him. "Don't make me slap you to wake you up! It's not your fault! And who said that you must die in order to save everyone!"

"But…but…"

Asch leans forth and buries his face into the crook of Luke's neck, while hugging the boy close to him. "I won't forgive you…if you just leave like that! I won't…I would never…The person who dies should be me, not you."

"NO!" Luke pushes Asch away from him. "No! I won't forgive you as well if you just die like that! Asch…please…don't ever leave me…" He leans on Asch's chest as he cries and pleads, while Asch pats his head. 'I can't stay with you forever...with my current condition...'

While in Asch's arm, Luke remembers the doctor's word when he had a checkup in the Belkend lab. 'I…can't stay long with Asch anyway…I'm being so selfish…But…I wish to spent as much time as possible with him…until the final day comes…'

"Asch…Just stay like this with me tonight…by my side…" Luke snuggles closer into Asch.

"I will…" Asch lays the two of them down as he pulls the blanket over them, Luke snuggles closer while Asch lays his chin above his head. The same thought goes their individual mind.

_Let __me be selfish to the very end.._

**The End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I really like the Tower of Rem part during the game.**

**Ok!! Reviews!!!**

**Stay tuned for another upcoming story!!**


End file.
